zipcodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Panorama Village, Texas
Panorama Village is a city in Montgomery County, Texas, United States. Residents have Conroe addresses and Willis phone numbers. The small city is best known locally for its 27-hole municipal golf course and country club. Geography Panorama Village is located at at 30°22′43″N 95°29′47″W (30.378484, -95.496284). According to the in 2010, the city has a total area of 1.1 square miles (2.8 km2), of which, 1.1 square miles (2.8 km2) of it is land and 0.90% is water. The city also had a total population of 2,170 people. History The Bamwood Development Company purchased the land which would become Panorama Village in 1964. The company constructed a golf course with residential subdivisions surrounding it. A civic association was formed in 1969, with residents purchasing the Panorama Golf Club. The city incorporated in 1972. Demographics As of the , there were 2,170 people, 1,001 households, and 691 families residing in the city. The racial makeup of the city was 96.4% , 1.1% , 0.2% , 0.6% , 0.6% from , and 1.1% from two or more races. or of any race were 5.6% of the population. There were 1,001 households out of which 16.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.7% were living together, 8.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.0% were non-families. 27.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.17 and the average family size was 2.60. In the city, the population was spread out with 14.8% under the age of 18, 4.9% from 18 to 24, 15.5% from 25 to 44, 33.3% from 45 to 64, and 31.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 55.6 years. For every 100 females there were 84.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.4 males. According to the 2015 , The median income for a household in the city was $61,250 and the median income for a family was $67,137. Males had a median income of $47,708 versus $26,935 for females. The for the city was $38,199. About 4.6% of families and 6.4% of the population were below the , including 6.4% of those under age 18 and 3.8% of those age 65 or over. Government Panorama Village is governed locally by a mayor and five member . A council member, also serves as mayor . In the , Panorama Village is part of District 4. In the , Panorama Village is part of District 16. In the , the two Republicans represent the entire state of Texas. In the , Panorama Village is part of District 8. Education Panorama Village is within the . Panorama Village zoned to Turner Elementary School, Brabham Middle School, and . Postal Notes The United States Postal Service (USPS) has: # Approved the use of , and for mail that is to be delivered to the zip code 77304 in Conroe, Montgomery County, Texas, USA. # Not Approved the use of nor for mail that is to be delivered to the zip code 77318 in Willis, Montgomery County, Texas, USA. Category:Texas Category:Greater Houston, Tx Category:North Houston (Region), Tx Category:Montgomery County, Tx Category:US City-Town-Area Category:Texas City-Town-Area Category:Conroe, Tx *Panorama Village Category:Willis, Tx Category:7xx Category:N73 Category:773 Category:77304 Category:77318